Joseph May
Joseph "Joe" May (born June 16th, 1974 in Southampton, England) is a British-born Canadian actor, voice actor and singer who joined the US voice cast in The Adventure Begins. He took over the role of Thomas from Martin Sherman in the US. He is known for appearing in various television shows including "Casualty", "Bugs", "Stargate: Atlantis", "Band of Brothers", and "Holby City". As a voice actor, he is known for providing voices in shows such as Superman and Robbie from "Batman Black and White", Autolycus from "Class of the Titans", and for video games such as Chase McCain in "Lego City Undercover", and Michael Corleone in "The Godfather: The Video Game". Voices US * Thomas (The Adventure Begins onwards) Songs * Never Overlook A Little Engine (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) Filmography Films * Wilde (1997) * FairyTale: A True Story (1997) * Intimate Affairs (2001) * Resident Evil (2002) * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) * Barbie Diaries (2006) * Circumference (2006) * White Noise: The Light (2007) * They Wait (2007) * Last Flowers (2009) * Revolution (2009) * We'll Take Manhattan (2012) * Viking (2014) * Bb (2015) Television * Bodyguards (1997) * Casualty (1997) * Bugs (1997-1998) * Hollyoaks (2000) * A Dinner of Herbs (2000) * Band of Brothers (2001) * Da Vinci's Inquest (2003) * Dead Like Me (2004) * Stargate: Atlantis (2004) * Godiva's (2005) * Killer Instinct (2005) * The Dead Zone (2006) * Blood Ties (2007) * Class of the Titans (2007) * Psych (2007) * Batman: Black and White (2009) * I Shouldn't Be Alive (2010) * Holby City (2010-2014) * Episodes (2011-present) * Titanic (2012) * Dracula (2013) * Mistresses (2014) * Thomas & Friends (2015-present) * I Live with Models (2015-present) Games * SSX on Tour (2005) * The Godfather (2006) * The Godfather: Mob Wars (2006) * Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) * The Godfather: The Don's Edition (2007) * The Godfather: Blackhand Edition (2007) * Dead Space: Extraction (2009) * APB: All Points Bulletin (2010) * Apache: Air Assault (2010) * Battlefield 3 (2011) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) * 007 Legends (2012) * Forza Horizon (2012) * Lego City Undercover (2013) * Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins (2013) * Remember Me (2013) * Need for Speed: Rivals (2013) * Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) * Trials Fusion (2014) * Alien: Isolation (2014) * Escape Dead Island (2014) Trivia * He, along with Kerry Shale and Jules de Jongh voiced characters from "Lego City Undercover". * He, Shale, de Jongh and David Menkin also voiced characters in "LittleBig Planet". * He worked on "Class of the Titans" alongside Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Scott McNeil, Terry Klassen,Gary Chalk, Michael Donovan, French Tickner, and Kirby Morrow. Cezary Kwieciński voiced his character in the Polish version. ** Also, he, Scott McNeil and Gary Chalk voiced characters in "The Godfather: The Video Game". * He and Salty's Lighthouse voice actress Venus Terzo both voiced characters from "The Barbie Diaries". * Both he and Michael Brandon appear in the comedy show "Episodes". William Hope has also appeared in this series. * He and Christopher Ragland appeared in the documentary series "I Shouldn't Be Alive". Category:People Category:English Voice Cast Category:Production crew Category:Voice Actors